


the importance of names

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender is not specified for the Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: there are so many affectionate nicknames you could give saeyoung, but for some reason you choose to use none of them.





	the importance of names

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh. i wrote this some time back but i forgot to post it???? anyway, i'd had this as wip for a while before that because i couldn't get the nuances right. i ended up settling but either way, i hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, honey,” Saeyoung asks you out of the blue one day. “Why is it that you don’t call me by a nickname?”

“Hmm?” you turn to look at your fiance, your face scrunched up in confusion.

“You have nicknames for Zen and Jumin,” he elaborates, his lips slightly protruding to form a small pout. “What about meeeeee?”

You laugh and reach up to poke one of his cheeks and he sharply jerks his head away with a loud and exaggerated ‘harumph.’ The childish act earns him yet another laugh, “Are you jealous?”

Saeyoung’s gaze slides back toward you, but he’s obviously still sulking, “Maaaaybe.”

“Do you want a nickname?”

His head bobs up and down eagerly. You laugh once more and your expression grows contemplative as you thoughtfully tap your finger to your lips. After a moment of thinking, you seem to come up with something and you look back at Saeyoung. While your eyes seem to glow with affection, your lips curl up into a smile that seems almost devious. “How about… Seven?”

Saeyoung blinks at you, perplexed that of all the nicknames you could give him that’s the first thing you can think of. While some of his fellow RFA members occasionally still call him that, it’s been a long time since you’ve used that name. Ever since you learned his real name, you’ve been particularly adamant about calling him by it.

“Don’t like that one?” you coo, your voice growing softer yet, somehow, more impish. “Then… what about Luciel?”

This “new” suggestion only causes Saeyoung’s confusion to grow. You’ve probably called him by that name maybe once or twice, but no more than that. It seemed you’d preferred ‘Seven’ over the name he had chosen for himself when you first met.

“Is that one no good either?” you ask, in a sweet yet playful tone. You take a step toward him and reach up to cup his cheek with your hand. Gently, you stroke it before continuing, “Then what about…”

You trail off teasingly and for some reason Saeyoung can’t help but feel nervous. There are no other nicknames for you to tease him with, so whatever you say next must be the one you’ll call him. His heart thumps loudly in his chest anticipating what kind of nickname you’ll give him. Will it be something ordinary, yet loving like ‘sweetie’ or ‘honey bear’ or something more unique?

Then that devious grin you had on earlier returns at full force and in that instant Saeyoung knows, he  _knows_ what it is you’re going to say.

“Saeyoung.”

Despite the expression on your face, the way you say his name, his real name is so gentle and so full of warmth and affection that it shakes Saeyoung to his very core sending his heart into a frenzy. It feels almost as if you’re confessing your love to him all over again and all your feelings are jammed into that single name.

“…you like that one?” you giggle before pulling his face closer to yours. You press your forehead to his as you whisper. “The truth is, I like your name more than any other nickname I could give you.”

You start to pull away but Saeyoung stops you, “…so that’s why you don’t use a nickname? Because you want to call me Saeyoung?”

“Yes, I guess it sounds a bit strange,” you muse with a bit of a nervous chuckle. “Most of the time people give nicknames to those they consider special… but for me it’s the other way around.”

“…is that so?”

You nod. “Plus… you’ve spent so many years being ‘707’ and ‘Luciel’ and whoever else the agency told you to be. But now you can be ‘Saeyoung.’ And because I love ‘Saeyoung’ more than anyone else, I want to call you by your name, but… if you really want a nickname, I’m sure I could cook up something real special for you.”

Saeyoung laughs, and slowly press his lips against yours. “…no, now that I think about it, I think ‘Saeyoung’ is the perfect thing for you to call me.”


End file.
